Story Of The Year
by Frankies-A-God
Summary: Eight friends, six years, a perverted teacher. What will happen In The Secret Leaf Privite School. Pairings: SasuSaku NejiTen InoShika HinNaru
1. Chapter 1

-----------

Chapter 1

"Attention, we will now sort you into your groups. Please come forth and meet your new advisor. We will put you all into groups before we head to the hall.

"Group 1--"

"Sasuke, this is going to be boring isn't it?" Neji whom Sasuke befriended earlier whined.

"I think you're right, but we could make it fun." Sasuke replied with a mischievous grin on his face eyeing a pitcher of water and the back of a pink haired girl in front of them, Sakura. They had also met earlier that day but it didn't go very smoothly. Let's just say

there's no hope in them being friends.

"You wouldn't." Neji laughed.

"I would." Sasuke said reaching for the pitcher of water, "Here goes nothing."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed as every head turned to her, "UCHIHA, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Miss Haruno, is there a problem?" Kurenai asked.

"HE JUST POURED A PITCHER OF WATER DOWN MY SHIRT!" Sakura blurted out causing all the first years to laugh hysterically. Even her friends seemed to be trying to hold back the fits of giggles. Soon everyone quieted down to see how Sasuke would reply.

"What makes you think it was me?" Sasuke asked innocently.

"FOR ONE THING YOU STILL HAVE THE PITCHER IN YOUR HAND!" Sakura yelled causing, yet again, everyone to laugh hysterically. Sauske looked at his hand only to see the pitcher.

"Oh." He said laying the pitcher down and quickly running away.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU UCHIHA!" Sakura screamed as she frantically chased after Sauske.

"Calm down Sakura." Kurenai ordered as Sakura tackled Sasuke and started slapping him.

"You guys are going to Shizune on your first day, that's a record." A masked guy said while picking them up by their collars.

"Thank you Kakashi, and can't you two stop for a minute." Kurenai asked at their hopeless attempts to fight in the air. Kakashi placed them down and they simultaneously folded their arms and looked away from each other.

"You two follow me." Kakashi ordered. They continued to follow him until they reached to giant oak doors,

"She's in there. I'll wait out here." Kakashi said pulling out 'Flirting Paradise' as the two made their way through the door.

"See what you got me in Uchiha." Sakura whispered.

"So you are the two who already got in trouble on the first day." Shizune asked.

"I guess you could say that." Sasuke replied.

"Need I remind you that that behavior isn't accepted here. But since this is your first day, Tsunade isn't here, and I'm feeling particularly lenient I'll let you off with a warning. Now leave, I hope I never again see you in this room for this matter." She ordered as Sakura and Sasuke darted out of the classroom.

"What? Done already, Well, anyways follow me. We're going to go back to see what groups you're in. I don't want any thing from you guys, Okay?"

"Okay." They replied at the same time.

"Group 7:

Tenten

Neji

Ino

Shikamaru

Naruto

Hinata

Sakura

And Sasuke." Kurenai announced.

"Damn it." Sasuke said under his breath.

'_Just great. I'm stuck with those two.' _Kakashi thought.

"You guys get Kakashi." Kurenai said as Kakashi threw her a death glare.

"Great." Kakashi said, "Lets just go into the hall." Once inside the hall Kakashi le them to a table near the front of the room. "This is your table for the rest of the year, please don't forget where it is." Kakashi said. Sasuke, looking at the table more closely could see name tags with assigned seats. He searched for his name and ended up having his eye twitch. He was next to Sakura. Realizing what was going on Sakura tried to hold in her screams.

'_This isn't going to be easy.'_ Kakashi thought. Neji sat next to Sasuke, as assigned. Next to Neji was Tenten, then Ino. After that, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Hinata, who sat next to Sakura.

'_At least I'm next to Hinata._' Sakura thought.

'_At least I'm next to Neji.' _Sasuke thought at the same time. The meal was exactly what you would expect. Naruto being really loud and stuffing Ramen down his throat, Hinata being really quiet, Shikamaru thinking about how troublesome his group is and thinking of some way to get out of it, Ino trying to have fun, Tenten throwing food at everyone with her perfect aim and Neji trying to stop her, And finally Sauske and Sakura in a bitter dispute. All while poor Kakashi tried to settle them down.

"Naruto be quiet! Shikamaru get back here, you're not leaving! Ino no one wants to do that! Tenten stop throwing food! OW! That was my eye Tenten! Neji just give up and eat! SASUKE AND SAKURA JUST SHUT UP!" Kakashi yelled causing everyone to quiet down, "Kuenai, Why me?" Kurenai laughed and dragged him to the teachers table. After a moment of silence everyone went back to shouting and fighting.

"Okay, everyone go with their advisors." Kurenai announced

"Follow me." Kakashi said as the eight 12 year olds followed him through twisting tunnels, secret passageways, and long staircases.

---------------

"Are we there yet!" Naruto asked for the hundredth time.

"NO!" Kakashi yelled annoyed.

"How about now?"

"Yes." Sasuke said.

"Really?" Naruto said excited.

"NO!" Everyone yelled back.

"Jeez."

"We're here." Kakashi said stopping at an oak door. He put his thumb print on a little tray next to the door and the door opened, "The door will open anytime any of you put your thumb on here." With that he led them into a spacious room. There were four armchairs, two sofas, a coffee and pool table, and a cozy fireplace.

"This is your common room. Girls, your room is to your left. Guys, yours is to your right." Kakashi said pointing to two adjacent cherry wood doors, "This is where you will spend the next six years of your life--"

"WHAT!" Sakura and Sasuke yelled at the same time," I HAVE TO SPEND SIX YEARS WITH HIM/HER!"

"You would think they were married." Kakashi commented.

"WHAT!" They screamed.

"Okay, lets get a few rules through your thick skulls. You can't leave this room after hours. You can't allow anyone else in this room, except teachers. Don't go into another persons dorm. And lastly No ditching. Yeah, that is all I have to tell you. Bye." He left the room to the eight 12 year olds(how stupid is he).

"Hey, he left a book here." Sasuke said flipping through the book. Suddenly his eyes widened. "OH MY GOD!" Everyone raced to the book to see what was so bad about it. Soon everyone realized it. Sakura buried her face in her hands, Neji banged his head on the wall, Sasukes' eye was twitching badly, Naruto burst out laughing and screamed 'Kakashi you perv', Hinata had a stunned look on her face, Shikamaru was thinking how troublesome it was, Ino looked disgusted, and Tenten seemed to have lost all respect for Kakashi.

"Sorry I forgot my book." Kakashi said retrieving it before heading out the door.

"Lets never talk abut that." Tenten said.

"Agreed." Neji replied.

"Agreed." Everyone else said.

"DAMN UCHIHA WHYD YOU LOOK AT THAT BOOK!" Sakura yelled.

"I DIDN'T KNOW THAT WAS IN THERE!" Sasuke yelled back.

"AAAAHHHH! UCHIHA IN THE LAND OF WITLESS YOU ARE KING!"

"I'M BUSY, CAN I IGNORE YOU SOME OTHER TIME!"

"I feel a battle coming on." Naruto suggested.

"I refuse to have a battle of wits with an unarmed person!" Sakura said.

"If you act like an ass don't get insulted if people ride you!" Sasuke said.

"If I had a face like yours I'd sue my parents." Sakura said. Sasuke was about to reply but became frustrated and stormed in to his room.

"BITCH!" He said slamming the door as Sakura also rushed to her room and slammed the door. They left their six friends in the room confused.

"Lovers quarrel." Naruto said as quietly as possible.

"IS NOT!" They all heard through the walls.

----------

A/N: Thanks for reading and I hope you like it... please review and hope you liked it, yes I did modify it a bit


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone who reviewed before I started this chapter(if you reviewed and you're not in here you probably reviewed later but I'll thank you next time). I would like to thanks Kairi Aerith, KaI-KaI01(thanks for the cookie yum), Lovestories, 2supersmart(we know you are), sasuke-sakura-blossoms, Hinata'sDignity, and tiffanylicis. If I spelt your name wrong sorry. I tried. This is pretty random. Anyways what you've all been waiting for.

Drum roll please!

drum roll

May I now present Chapter 2.

---------

Chapter 2

"Looks like Sasuke isn't coming this year." Sakura said with a big smile.

"What do you mean?" Naruto said forcefully eating his ramen(not really, you shouldn't have to force him to eat it. He'd probably still eat it if it were poisoned.).

"I mean he isn't here," she said pointing to the table, "there, there, there" She continued pointing everywhere else. "And he wasn't on the train."

"Sasuke had to go talk to Kakashi about something." Neji said.

"What? Did he get into trouble again? I swear ever year, scratch that, everyday. It's our first day and he has to get into trouble. I mean come on. It's our last year and--" Sakura said.

"Why do you care?" Shikamaru said. Everyone gave her 'I-know-you-like-him' look.

"I don't, I mean I do, don't, no wait. I'm confused." Sakura said with a hint of pink on her face.

"Confused about what?" Said a familiar voice.

"Oh, Hi Uchiha." Sakura said nervously.

"Hi, what were you confused about?" He asked sitting next to her.

"Nothing." She said a little too quickly. "More importantly why were you late?"

"Eh."

"Is that all you can say?" Sakura asked.

"Eh."

Uchiha."

"I talked to him about something personal, okay." Sasuke replied.

"Like what?" Sakura asked.

"Like, something."

"You're really frustrating me, Uchiha."

"Well you're really frustrating me." Sasuke replied.

"Oh, so I'm the hard one to deal with now."

"You are--"

"Are not."

"Are to."

"Are not."

"Are to."

"Sakura, you are." Tenten said trying to get them to get over the argument.

"Are you guys crazy? I--" Sakura started. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Sakura--" Sasuke said.

"And then--" Sakura continued.

"Sakura--" Sasuke tried again.

"What nerve--" She said.

"SAKURA!" They all screamed.

"What?" She said.

"Huh?" Naruto said.

"What were we talking about?" Sasuke said.

"What?" Sakura said confused. (I really forgot what I was going to put but I liked it so I'll keep it like this)

"That was weird." Tenten commented.

"Why do the weird things always happen to our group." Ino asked.

"Are we like test subjects?" Shikamaru asked.

--------

"I think they are figuring out that they're test subjects." A man in white said.

"We can't risk that! Everyone move on to Group 9." Another man in white said.(very random)

-------

"Hey what's wrong?" Kakashi asked seeing they were all deep in thought.(that would be a sight to see)

"Nothing." They all replied a little to quickly.

"Right." He said, "Well, We should go to your rooms now. Tomorrows your first class."

"Wait, Sakura what were you confused about?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, um--"

"I'll tell you what she's confused about. She's--" Naruto stated before Sakura covered his mouth.

"Nothing." Sakura said hesitantly.

"Okay." Sasuke said raising an eyebrow. Everyone else rolled their eyes.

"Kakashi, last year you said you would pick our elective. What did you pick?" Sakura asked trying to change the subject. Everyone trusted Kakashi in that department and waited with anticipation to hear what class he picked for them.

"Oh, right. I picked……" He started.

"Yes," They all replied.

"I picked……"

"Yes."

"Home Economics." He said happily.

"Are you crazy." Sakura yelled.

"I trusted you." Tenten stated. Ino gave him a death glare along with Neji.

"Ramen." (can you guess who said that)

"This is troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

"I-I'm not a g-g-good cook." Hinata said simply.

"No Way In Hell Am I Doing Home EC!" Sasuke shouted.

-----------------

"I can't believe I'm doing Home EC." Sasuke said with a chef's hat on.

"Lighten up Sasuke." Naruto said with an apron that said 'kiss the cook.'

"Welcome to Home EC." Jiraiya stated. "Today we will have a cooking contest. Whoever can beat my cookies win. GO!" Everyone started pulling out ingredients and putting together their cookies. Tenten made excellent M&M cookies as colorful as her. Hinata made a simple sugar cookie that was as simple as she was but delicious. Ino made a ginger snap that was still sweet. Sakura made a peanut butter cookie that was bitter sweet. Naruto had burnt his chocolate chip cookies. Neji also made chocolate chip cookies, but the were neatly organized(like someone I know). Shikamaru made a snickerdoodle that was well thought out. And Sasuke purposely put salt in his and gave one to everyone. They were very mad and chased him up and down the classroom. Also his hat didn't fall off once.

"Sasuke loses by sabotage." Jiraiya stated.

"What!" Sasuke said.

"Just sit down, I've tried everyone's cookie and decided that I win!" Jiraiya announced. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Look at my cookies." He said proudly pulling two cookies out of the oven.

"You perv."

"Oh my god."

And "You idiot." Could be heard from inside the classroom.

"What?" He said dumbly. Both his cookies were right next to each other, each with one chocolate chip in the center(guess what it looked like.)

"Anyone want one?" He said happily. They all shook their heads.

"I do." Said Kakashi popping out of nowhere.

"You can't be serious." Sasuke stated.

"Oh, but I am." Kakashi replied taking a bite of a cookie.

"KAKASHI! YOU PERV!" They all screamed.

-----------

"Hi, sorry I'm late. I was walking to the class when Jiraiya--" Kakashi started.

"LIAR!" The class screamed.

'_I was actually telling the truth.' _Kakashi thought.

"Anyways, Hi, this is your first history class in your sixth year. Most of you know me, I am Kakashi and--" Kakashi was interrupted by the opening of the door.

"S-sorry I'm late I-I-I--" Hinata sneezed before she could finish.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled flocking to her side at once and hugging her tightly. Hinata started blushing like crazy.

"N-N-Naruto, Can y-you let me b-breathe?" Hinata asked. Naruto immediately objected and continued hugging her.

"Doesn't Naruto understand that she might die right now." Sasuke stated.

"How?" Neji said concerned.

"Well, She could die from," Sasuke continued pulling out a chart and a pointing stick.

"A) Suffocation. Do you see how hard Naruto is squeezing her?

B) Disease. The illness she has could be fatal. And,

C) Embarrassment. We all know Hinata to be the shy type. The crush on Naruto doesn't help. Seeing as Naruto is crushing her." Neji nodded.

"Naruto is really thick-headed, isn't he." Ino stated.

"You just noticed?" Sakura said sarcastically.

"Naruto is so dense that light bends around him." Shikamaru sniggered causing everyone to laugh.

"Naruto let go of her." Kakashi ordered.

"No." He said bluntly. Kakashi had to literally pry her out of Narutos hands.

"Okay now that that's over with lets move on. This year we will be studying many things. We will of course review the history of chakara, we'll talk about techniques, and we will discuss clans--" Kakashi informed. Sasuke shot him a death glare.

"Yes, Sasuke. It's required." Kakashi said, "Now lets get on with our day. Naruto never make a scene like that again." Hinata blushed and Naruto grinned.

----------------

"Uchiha, pass the salt." Sakura said at dinner that night.

"No." He replied bluntly.

"Uchiha!"

"Sasuke just pass her the salt." Tenten said.

"No, she can get it herself. I mean it's right next to her." Sasuke said.

"She obviously wants you to pass it for her."

"Fine." He said with slight annoyance in his voice.

"I wonder what's in this." Ino asked, "It tastes delicious."

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto asked. Sasukes eye was twitching and his hands started shaking.

"Sasuke?" Shikamaru said concerned.

"Hey Ino, to answer your question there is about 20 sugar--" Tenten started.

"Oh great." Naruto said.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru commented. Hinata had a shocked look on her face.

"Uh-oh." Was all Neji managed as all three boys and Hinata started to back away from Sasuke.

"What's up with you guys?" Ino asked.

"You'll find out." Neji said.

"Seriously." Sakura said as Sasuke started shaking more fiercely.

"H-he gets h-h-hype--" Hinata started before Sasuke started jumping off the walls and talking really, really fast.

"Ohmygodguys--whatareyoudoing--wanttoplaysomebasketball--" Sasuke was saying.

"Hyper." Hinata finally finished.

"How do you three know about this?" Ino asked.

"We don't like to talk about it." They all said after they shuddered at the thought.

"Imgoingtogoforadrive." Sasuke said running to the door at lightning speed.

"Shouldn't we stop him?" Ino asked.

"Trust me, I think it's better if you left him alone." Shikamaru said. They all went to their rooms looking at the door on the way up.

----------------

"Hinata?" Sakura asked in their dorm. Ino, Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata were sitting around Sakuras bed. Sakura was stroking the kitten she had been given by her parents a few months ago. It was white with pink paws. She named her Hana.

"Hm." Hinata answered.

"How did you find out about, Sasuke being hyper?" Sakura asked nervously.

"I-I s-swore not to talk about I-it. A-and--" She shivered at the thought. The girls gave her weird looks. At that moment Hana went out of Sakuras out and climbed out the window, and onto a tree.

"She'll be back by tonight." Sakura said as they tried for the rest of the night to get the story after Hinata.

------------

Sasuke had finally settled down a bit. He was still somewhat hyper but he wasn't jumping off the walls. He slowly made his way back to the campus. He had almost hit three squirrels while he was driving but somehow dodged them.

'_I can't believe they let me eat sugar.'_ Sasuke thought to himself. _'Well I guess it isn't their fault--"_ He was distracted by a sudden bump in the road.

"What was that?" He said aloud. He got out of the car and inspected the problem.

"Oh crap." He said seeing the body of a white and pink cat.

-----------

That's it for now, sorry it took a while. I was in mexico. Can you say 'no internet connection' anywayReview please. I love you guys.


	3. Chapter 3

-1This is the third chapter YAY! Thanks for the reviews I love you guys.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Has anyone seen my cat?" Sakura asked rushing into the boys room.

"Can't say I have." Shikamaru commented.

"I haven't." Naruto said.

"Why would I have your cat? It's not like I killed it or anything. I'm not a cat--" Sasuke said, "A cat murderer."

"Okay." Tenten said as tears welled up in Sakuras eyes. Everyone looked at Sasuke strangely.

"Lets go look for her." Neji said walking out the door with Sakura. Tenten and Sasuke rolled their eyes.

"I can't believe he likes her! It's so frustrating!" Tenten yelled throwing a sharpened pencil right above Sasukes head, "And you, you killed Sakuras cat."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke replied nervously, he hadn't told anyone about that.

"Well I happen to remember taking a walk and seeing you panicking over the fact that you had run over something that was white and pink." Tenten said. Shikamaru and Naruto started laughing hysterically and Tenten joined in.

"You--killed--that--cat." Naruto said between laughs.

"Shut up." Sasuke said with annoyance in his voice. They all continued laughing as Ino, Hinata, and Neji walked in.

"Sakura wanted to lay down a bit--" Neji said, "What's going on here?"

"Sasuke--cat--dead." Tenten said still laughing.

"What?" Ino asked.

"Nothing." Sasuke said very angry at them.

"He ran over Sakuras cat…." Shikamaru said before getting into fits of laughter. Hinata started giggling uncontrollably and Ino couldn't help but crack up. Neji on the other hand looked enraged.

"You did that! You made her cry!" Neji yelled.

"Don't tell her!" Sasuke yelled back.

"I'm leaving." Neji said walking out of the room.

"Do you think Neji will ever give up on Sakura and realize you--" Naruto said as Tenten made gestures like 'Shut Up' and 'Cut it out', "like him?"

"Wait, Tenten likes Neji?" Ino asked surprised then she handed Hinata 20 bucks. They all sweat dropped knowing that they betted on it.

"You didn't know?" Shikamaru asked.

"You did?" Ino said.

"We got it out of her in our second year." Sasuke explained relived they changed the subject.

"That was our most painful year." Naruto said happily reminiscing.

"Yeah, because the rest of that year she used us as target practice." Sasuke added. Tenten shrugged.

"I still have the marks, especially when you used that giant pencil spear thingy." Naruto said.

"That one hurt! Well, they all did one way or another." Shikamaru yelled.

"Wait, how could you get that out of Tenten? I can't get anything out of her." Ino asked.

"We tickled it out of her." Sasuke answered.

"Never question the power of tickling," Shikamaru commented, "And guilt." They all nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Welcome to back to Home Economics!" Jiraiya Yelled to the group of eighteen year olds, "Today you will be making macaroni and cheese."

"so." Sasuke said.

"So, cheese gives me gas." Jiraiya announced, "And here to help me is Gai."

"Hello children." Gai said with a thumbs up and wearing a green spandex suit that was tighter than usual.

"I can't believe he's your counselor." Sasuke laughed pointing at Neji and Tenten.

"At least our counselor is on time!" Tenten replied.

"So Neji," Gai said catching Neji off guard, "How's the crush on that pink haired girl going." Neji looked horrified, Sakura blushed, and Sasuke gave Neji a death glare.

'_God, just kill me now.' _Tenten thought, _'Or give me a sign.'_

"Tenten," She then heard Gai say, " How's your crush on N--"

"No one," Tenten said covering his mouth, "I have a crush on no one."

"Tenten get off me." Gai said pulling her off. Tenten slowly walked back to her spot.

"You told him." Shikamaru sniggered at Tenten.

"Shut up! You try not telling him!" Tenten shouted.

"Who does Tenten like?" Neji asked. Sasuke smiled.

"That's easy, she likes--, OW!" Sasuke yelled from being kicked by Tenten.

"Why don't you tell me who you like?" Tenten said hesitantly.

"I told you, four years ago." Neji replied.

'_That's right.' _Tenten thought, _'Oh crap.'_

"Neji, can I talk to you?" Sakura asked appearing out of nowhere.

"Um, sure." Neji answered with an apparent blush on his cheeks.

"If all goes well they won't date." Sasuke commented evilly after they left.

"I knew it." Ino said pointing at Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke asked seeing them all smile knowingly.

"I think he's still in denial." Naruto said smiling.

"Huh?" Sasuke again asked.

"You'll see soon enough." Tenten added.

"Guys guess what?" Sakura said when they came back looking extremely happy.

"What?" Tenten asked already knowing the answer.

"Neji asked me out and I said yes." Sakura answered happily. Tenten choked on the apple she was eating and Sasuke punched a hole in the wall.

"Sasuke, I think you need a therapist." Sakura suggested. Then left them her finger intertwined with Nejis. Tenten could've thrown up, but she didn't seeing as she choked on the apple. She was more worried about Sasuke though who was able to punch a whole in the wall.

"What just happened here?" Gai asked.

"We found out that Sakura thinks Sasuke needs a therapist," Naruto said, "But he's going to need a doctor when she finds out who ran over her cat."

"Who ran over my cat?" Sakura asked. Sasukes right started twitching uncontrollably.

"Sasuke, you ran over my cat." Sakura said with fire in her eyes.

"Of course not." Sasuke said hesitantly. Sakura cracked her knuckles.

"You are DEAD!" She said cracking her knuckles.

* * *

That's it thanks for reading. Please review. And suggestions are happily accepted. .

I'll get into what Sakura does to him in the next chapter……….

I don't like the Sakura/Neji pairing so it was hard for me to write………

I'll try to get the next chapter up A.S.A.P.


End file.
